


Ways to fall asleep

by eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mornings, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports
Summary: He didn't know where he was right away, if he was honest, but he finds its the best place to really be early in the morningOrVirgil is a sleep deprived mess and I wrote a story where he falls asleep in Romans room
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Ways to fall asleep

He always woke up the same way.

He cracked open his eyes, came face to face with the darkness of his room, and dragged himself out of bed after a minimal amount of sleep. He would get ready for the day in his bathroom, and then leave the offending room as he tried not to fall asleep on his way down the stairs.

This was the only way he had ever woken up in the morning, and he was sure it was the only way he ever would.

So then, why wasn't he met with the familiar feeling of his thin duvet?

It was soft. That was the first thing he noticed. He was surrounded by something soft, and the grip it had on him felt suspiciously like it was trying to pull him under its depths.

He wrinkled his nose, a soft sound escaping his lips as the morning's routine of groggily accepting the day took place. His fingers curled against the soft material under and around him, but his body felt uncharacteristically stiff and tainted by sleep.

Another soft sound slipped from his lips, one of drowsy confusion, and there was another sound that didn't come from him in response. A soft, warm laugh. He felt the heat in his chest double, panic spiking but body not responding. Something about the sound was grounding, but his mind's implications that it wasn't as tender as it sounded caused him to hesitate.

He opened his eyes, slowly, steadily, but his vision was blurred by his sleep disheveled mind. He could, however, see the white fluffy blanket that was wrapped around him, along with pastels of colored plushies sitting by his head.

This wasn't his room.

Stiffly, he sat up, hair falling into his face and arm twisting uncomfortably under his weight. He yawned, using his other hand to cover his mouth as he fell into a more comfortable sitting position. He looked around, and-

"Good morning, Virgil." A soft voice called.

Virgil looked up to see who had called him, and came face to face with a smiling Roman.

Roman's face was calm, eyes drawn to Virgil specifically. He looked simply at ease, and the soft smile tugging at his lips only justified this. As if on queue, the memories hit him all at once.

Virgil had been sleepily watching Disney on the couch in the commons when Roman had come down to watch with him. He remembers trying to stumble up to his room in his sleep-deprived state to try and catch an hour or so of sleep. That was when Roman had hauled Virgil up and took him to his room instead.

It was closer, yes, that Virgil could clarify. And it was calmer, and had he slept more than an hour in here?

Virgil lifted his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but stopped when he realised he wasn't in his hoodie. He looked at his attire and was found in a white shirt adorned with one golden crown in the centre.

"I couldn't let you sleep in a hoodie, so I let you borrow one of my shirts." Roman elaborated, seemingly noticing his confusion.

Roman had undressed him? He looked to him accusingly but Roman shook his head "I didn't take your clothes off or anything, you were probably too tired to remember but you did put them on yourself." He confirmed with a small smile "and I must admit, you do look stunning in my clothes" he winked.

Virgil huffed, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks.

There was a soft chuckle as Virgil was pulled into a side hug by Roman. As if on instinct, he leaned into the warmth and rested his head on the taller's chest with a tired sigh.

Maybe there was more than one way to wake up in the morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> random sleepy time morning drabble anyone? I wrote this at like stupid o'clock in the morning where my mind was like, not having any of it. But I do love my boys, and this took like,,,,not a long time to write so it probably has spelling mistakes, bully me for them if you find them!


End file.
